War of Magical Disregard
by Sefera
Summary: This is a list of ideas I don't seem to be able to use properly. You may help yourself to them, be that by reading or remaking. I claim no right to anything, and have gained inspiration from others aswell. All should be rated M because of my sick sense of humor.
1. Liberal Misuse

AN: I don't own Harry Potter, but this will make no sense unless you watch or read the fourth movie or book, so do that and then come back. SPOILERS!

…..

As the third champion walks away the headmaster moves to end his speech, but he is suddenly interrupted by the ancient artifact of the tournament. As the Goblet of Fire flares for a fourth time, One Harry Potter knows what he has to do. Jumping up from his chair he raises his wand and speaks aloud.

"I, Harry James Potter, do hereby swear on my life and magic, that I will not submit to a magical binding, not of my own creation or sanction, and that, before the closing of former ties, I will die to any other, so shall it be!"

There is a brilliant flash of light, and, as Harry walks towards the Cup, a bolt of pure golden magic forms between them. The Cup cracks and shatters, fading away moments later.

At the horrified expressions of those at the staff table, Harry shrugs. "Ether must die at the hand of the other. It's not like it could kill me."

Dombledore's face was priceless.

…..

"See? I told you we could kill him with fire!" Shouts Harry after a five minute battle with the Dark Lord Moldy Wart. After Tom attacked Hogwarts to use Harry in a ritual to return to life, Harry answered the call with an M-16, before proceeding to drown said wounded idiot with napalm.

"But what about his wraith form? He should have been able to escape!" Shouted Dombledore in utter confusion.

"And you don't think wizards and witches tried that on muggles? There is a reason they used fire you know. Fire consumes everything, and if it doesn't then you didn't use enough fire." Harry shrugged, and turned around.

"Thanks for all the help, Dobby." He says to the elf that changed his life.

"Anything for the great Harry Potter, Sir!" The elf chimed.


	2. Master Ball Misfortune

Master Ball Misfortune.

…..

"Talking" normal text

I don't own Pokemon.

…..

It's been three years now, since I found myself here. Though it only took me ten minutes to figure out where I was, it took me another ten months or so, to do something about it. Those first months were some of the hardest of my life. I had to rediscover everything I thought I knew about the world. I had to relearn how to live.

But, after that, life became fairly easy. Or atleast not hard anymore. But let me tell you, the first time I saw a Pokemon, I may as well have hit my head on the sealing.

I've spent the better part of the last two years now, living a dream. I've become a Kanto Pokemon Ranger, and I live daily with four Pokemon. Tesla, a pig-me Raichu that enjoys electrocuting things with his self taught move, Lightning. Ace, the supersonic Pidgeot I explained airoblast to. Teken, the obsessive Lucario that taught me how to use aura. And Ru, the mew that called me an anomaly and let me catch her, just so she could more easily follow me around.

I don't need any more Pokemon, and to be honest, I don't want any more, either. I never was one for the Pokemon league. I got ten badges in year two, because I could, but I didn't go to the league. I didn't feel like having to fill in my team, just to be aloud to.

No, I'm happy with the Pokemon I have. But that doesn't mean I can't catch more. Daily, I carry around twenty ultra balls and five timer balls, just in case. But I also have two Master balls. Work can be interesting sometimes, is all I'll say.

But anyways, that's my life. I work with the Rangers and keep poachers from killing local Pokemon. I spend my days flying around, at near Mach ten on Ace, up in the outer atmosphere. And my nights on the tallest mountains and trees of the surrounding regions.

Ru can keep the air off us at high speeds, and Tesla ignites the air passing under Ace's wings. Ace has only gotten better at wind manipulation since I taught her airoblast and there doesn't seem to be an end to that in sight.

Oh, and did I mention I can understand Pokemon. I don't know why, I just can. It's really helped with Ranger duty and it's so invigorating. Sure, their Pokemon, but I still have friends. People I can talk to, and that understand me, and yes, they know about my legacy.

…..

So, my life is a bit excessive for most people, but that doesn't change the fact that it works. I'm happy, and no one important knows anything about me. With the exception of Team Galactic, I've managed to completely avoid all encounter with major criminal organizations.

I did kill Cyrus, though. The world is better off without him.

Team Galactic fell apart after he disappeared, and most of the important people from it are now in prison, and the few that aren't joined Team Rocket or Magma or Plasma. Though even despite that, maybe I shouldn't have paralyzed him, stripped him naked, broke his neck and dropped him from the stratosphere over some uninhabited part of some desert, somewhere. Nah, it's fine, just not one of my lighter moments.

Anyways, no one knows about me. Or atleast that was what I thought. So, imagine my surprise when I get an invitation to a secret and high end Pokemon competition. I'm not even a blip on Team Rocket's radar and MewTwo knows about me? Great.

So I go, ofcourse I do. I just can't pass up an opportunity like this one, rare as they are. And that is what leads me here. High above a massive storm and flying straight towards its center. It's not like anyone can see me, up above the clouds, so Ace isn't going slow, either. Ten times the speed of sound and dropping fast. We leave the sound barrier with a BANG, as we shed speed.

We pull into a dive, and fall into the storms eye, straight towards the island below, and right as we are about to hit the ground, Ru uses Teleport.

In a pop, we appear in a large room, Ace pulls up at the last second as I recall her. I hit the floor in a crouch and crack the concrete, but nothing else. Aura can be awesome, sometimes.

So, with Ru floating to my right, and Tesla on my left shoulder, I walk over to the commotion, the people and Pokemon seem to have looks of befuddlement, and surprise.

"Hay people, hay chosen, how's the day, all?" I ask, as I take in the room.

MewTwo looks at me for a second, pauses, and then sends his dark balls at my Pokemon. Talking about a better world, or some such. As he continues on a tangent I walk over to him, disregard the dark balls, and ignore Tesla shooting actual Lightning at them and Ru using Judgment.

"Oh! Shiny!" I say for emphases, and some people look oddly at me. MewTwo doesn't care, at all, because as far as he can tell I can't do anything of use to him.

As I get within reach of him, I reach out and poke him in the arm with a single finger of an otherwise closed hand. He flinches at the touch and looks startled.

"What was that for? What do you expect to accomplish?" He asks in that dead voice of his.

"Oh, nothing much. Just this." I say as I open my hand and tap the Pokeball inside to his arm. He vanishes in a flash of red, and the ball clicks a second later.

I raise my right arm, ball and all, into the air in over exaggerated excitement, and start to do the happy dance.

"YES! I caught A MewTwo! Take that Chosen! HA!" My proclamation is met with the insidious stares of all those present. Ash actually falls over.

Ru only looks slightly annoyed. "Yes, and you only had to cheat to do it." She points out as she turns into a Pichu.

She told me once that Mew often pretend to be Pichu when they want to prank unsuspecting people and Pokemon. She just thinks their cute, though.

"Hay, I didn't cheat! Professor Oak wasn't going to use it for anything useful anyways." You can't prove I did anything.

"You used a Master Ball. That's cheating." She says with the stereotypical mew giggle.

I look accused, "it's not cheating, it's just, misfortune. Master Ball Misfortune." I smirk.

In a flash, MewTwo is once again standing next to me. He looks considerably more perturbed then before. "How am I expected to find piece now?" He asks no one in particular. "I have no purpose."

"Your purpose is to help me with clean up, after every time ash over there saves the world. Also, you know Teleport, and Ru gets tired sometimes. But mostly you're here to help me live long enough to decide what to do with my second Master Ball." I say helpfully.

"I thought we already decided who to use it on?" Ru asks as she returns to the form of a mew.

"We didn't decide, you decided. Besides, I don't think that's the best idea."

She turns upside down. "Relax, it will be fine. He's asleep most of the time anyways, and it's not like your going to misuse him."

I sigh, I can never win with Ru. "Okay, never mind MewTwo, you exist to help me catch Arseus."

Ru giggles.

…..

AN: may I remind you that I don't own Pokemon. This is just a short story that probably won't get continued. Though, if you want to continue it, or some such, help yourself. It's not like I mind, either way. Anyways, picture teams aqua and magma with their perspective legendaries. And in the middle of the fight, some random guy comes along and drops out Arseus. Now that is master ball misfortune.


	3. Electro Magnetic Isolator

I don't own Harry Potter.

...

The sun is low in the sky, in the early morning of August the fourteenth, as a late teenage wizard is getting up for work. This muggleborn wizard is a nineteen year old graduate of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, no different from most other wizards, with one key exception.

He was born in the muggle world, with true photographic memory, and instant recall.

Because of this, he went through muggle schooling up to junior year of high school, 11th grade, before ever entering the wizarding world.

He also had always known he was special.

Upon entering the wizarding world, however, he proceeded to abuse the economic difference, and maybe also cause the Great Depression. By trading the gold of gallons for silver in the world market at a 1/40 ratio, and then said silver for gold in the wizard market at 12/1; he made quite a lot of money. Money he used to buy his shop, on the corner of diagonally and nocturne, on the Gringotts side.

Money he used to have his shop, General Goods and Magical Electronics, and by extension house, on the upper floor, vary heavily warded. So heavily in fact, that as he wakes up this morning, gets dressed and showers and gets some breakfast, he remains utterly oblivious to the goings-ons of the world beyond his walls.

That is, until he try's to open his doors, for a new day of shoppers, first year students and such.

Then he sees the flaming remains of the once great alleyway, and the fighting still taking place outside.

Now, he knew about the second wizarding war, ofcourse. He had had many a death eater try to knock on his door in the night. They gave up trying after the third time, he assumed they didn't want to lose anymore solders.

The intent-based chaotic-magic assimilation arrays where definitely worth the millions of gallons they cost. His wards where powered directly by the lay-lines, or whatever magic or energy was thrown at them.

They would survive a nuke, or another Atlantis cascade, so a few bombarda were laughable.

Sighing to himself, Michael Morra turned to his right, opened an emergency flap on the wall, blood warded to only ever open for him, and removed it's single content.

The electromagnetic isolator. A little plastic device, about the size of a baseball, that has the ability to cut of all of a certain frequency of electro-magnetic waves.

A device that makes all spells useless.

Now, enchantments, wards and runes still work, but any magic that travels through the air, is null and void.

Michael looks at the device contemplatively, before he switches the switch on its side. The effect is immediate, every witch and wizard outside stops casting. Not that they have a choice.

There are some confused yells, there is some screaming, but mostly it's just silence.

Wimps.

Michael roles his eyes and puts the EMI away, still online. If they want to fight a war, then they can do it without magic.

Or they can ask him to give them it back, like that will happen. But he supposes that if they ask, then he will.

Not that they know it was him, no.

He's just a weak inferior mudblood, he could never have anything that's actually worth anything.

Maybe he'd see if the muggle world would like his invention. Best to wait a few years though, he still needed to buy exclusive rights to a few more potions.

Shrugging, Michael finished opening up, before moving to sit behind the counter.

Maybe he'd get some business today.

Maybe not.


End file.
